Task
Main Page= Overview * Originally built as combat analyst to provide support for soldiers, Task ends up being reactivated 5 years after shutting down with no idea who he is or what he was created to do. Determined to find his creator and serve a greater purpose, his only current care is just surviving until he can make that happen. Appearance * Height resembles that of an average human male. Weight is around 220 lbs, due to being made of metal. Has white skin and visible lines that show where his joints connect. As for clothes, he wears a blue dress shirt with it's sleeves always rolled up. Black trousers and black dress shoes. Wears a navy blue tie with "Inkel Inside" written on it. Medium length hair that reaches his neck and also has a single strand of hair that always sticks upward. Always carrying a sniper rifle, for some reason. Gives off the obvious appearance that he isn't exactly human. Personality and Behavior * In contrast to his appearance and the behavior of other androids, Task is more expressive. He's somewhat capable of more complex emotions, but too much expression might cause him to freeze. Due to his analyst nature, he prefers to stay completely neutral in strife until he determines which side has a greater effect and/or is more beneficial to him. When analyzing something, he tends to become more emotionless and apathetic. Due to losing his memory, he has a habit of forgetting things or freezing up every now and then. Often a little too blunt for his own good. Doesn't exactly have free will, but has no clue who to listen to so mostly does whatever he wants. His absolute greatest fear is dying due to his internal systems eventually failing. As mentioned above, he is prone to errors and freezing due to his programming constantly tripping over itself. History / Backstory * After getting damaged in a fight he doesn't quite remember, Task's internal systems decided to shortly deactivate as a defensive maneuver to make his opponent think he was broken. The damaged he sustained turned out be more than just a little issue, and his internal coding was damaged as a result. Before the programming could repair itself, he ended up shutting down. Originally intending to only be deactivated for a couple hours at most, he wakes up five years later. Turns out his programming has practically halfway deleted itself due to being shutdown in the middle of a repair, and he is filled with errors. He wakes up with practically no idea who he is, what he's built to do, or even who created him. After his systems detected the magnitude of errors his programming contained, it attempted to connect to the database and download a more recent version of his software to compare itself to. However, since he's been out of commission for a long while, it can't connect to the database at all. Now convinced that it's the result of a malware injection, his programming decides to completely wipe his hard drive unless he can find his creator, the only one capable of fixing him, to install a more recent, non buggy version on him. Filled with new motivation to, well, not die, Task sets off to both find his creator and himself. Relationships N/A Nicknames * N/A |-|Feats= Knowledge (Tier 3) Prerequisites N/A Task is a combat analyst. So obviously, he's studied various combat related spheres of knowledge. The three spheres he has intently studied are military strategy, anatomy, and guerilla fucking warfare. You automatically succeed on any action roll related to your chosen sphere of knowledge with a CR of 26 or lower. For higher CRs, your Learning attribute is considered to be 5 for the action roll unless your Learning score is already 5 or higher, in which case you gain advantage 1 on the roll |-|Banes and Boons= Blindsight (Boon) Power Level 5 Attributes Perception +5 Required Invocation Time 1 Major Action Duration Sustain Persists Description Even in the absence of light you are able to distinguish your surroundings. Some examples of blindsight include tremorsense, echolocation, heat vision, divine insight, or extraordinarily heightened senses. Effect His eyes are naturally impervious to the dark, due to being equipped with night vision. Demoralized (Bane) Power Level 3 Attack Attributes Presence +3 Required Attack Presence vs Resolve Duration Resist (minor) ends (Fail x 3 = 1 minute) Description Despite being a robot and somewhat awkward, Task can sometimes influence others with his words and get his point across, demoralizing them and possibly giving them a disadvantage on whatever they're trying to do. Effect The affected target has disadvantage on all action rolls. Power Level 3 - Disadvantage 1 |-|Perks and Flaws= Ageless (Perk) Due to being a recently constructed robot, Task is made out of easily repairable materials that don't seem to erode over time. The android is also fitted with a solar core, capable of sustaining itself by constantly drawing and storing power. Observant (Perk) As he is a combat analyst, Task is naturally observant to his surroundings and takes in everything around him accordingly. He is able to deduce the location of hidden objects, markings, etc. Using this after a failed perception role allows the GM decides whether you notice the original target of your roll or a different detail. Socially Awkward (Flaw) Despite being more expressive than other androids, Task still has a bit of a hard time recognizing and empathizing with human emotion, and will accidentally make the situation tense by saying something too blunt or will say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Sometimes randomly spouts the Navy Seals copypasta, despite having no recollection of ever reading it or even knowing what half the shit in it means. During a Presence roll, the roll has a 1 in 8 chance to fail regardless of the dice results. Uncoordinated (Flaw) As his programming is basically deleting itself, Task has a habit of randomly freezing or being completely tactless when doing movement related things like parkour. Any roll that is 5 points lower than the challenge rating results in Task getting somewhat hurt. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Example Weapon Appearance - Category - Wealth Level - Properties - Banes - Armor Example Set of Armor Appearance - Description of the armor's appearance from a lore perspective. Type - Light (Def. +1), Medium (Def. +2), or Heavy (Def. +3). Wealth Level - How expensive the armor is to purchase. Required Fortitude - The minimum Fortitude attribute score that a character requires in order to wear the armor. Without the requisite Fortitude score, a character cannot benefit from the protection it affords. Defense Bonus - The bonus that your character gains to their Guard defense. Speed Penalty - Indicates the reduction in speed that your character suffers due to the bulkiness and weight of the armor. (To be replaced or gotten rid of altogether, as movement isn't relevant in this setting.) Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Nozlit Category:True Neutral Category:Android Category:Male Category:WIP